


To Many More

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, Christmas Eve wasn't the day before Christmas.For him, it was going to be the most stressful day of his life.





	To Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

There’s a very large content sigh as you waited in the coffee shop near Kuroo’s alma mater. It was a place filled with fond memories as you glanced back at the bar area. You remembered sitting there on the days he would work, just to see him charismatically making drinks.

You were one of those customers. The ones that came in for the coffee, but stayed because of Kuroo’s good looks. You couldn’t help it, heck, the others couldn’t either. But you weren’t foolish enough to act on your feelings towards the attractive barista.

Yet you had somehow managed to catch his attention whenever you stayed at the coffee shop to study. Your voice would blend in seamlessly with the soft music playing in the background. He couldn’t help but linger on your figure as you typed away at your laptop.

Yes, it was here where you met him. You smiled as you took a sip of the coffee. But the jingle of the door causes you to look up at the newcomer who rushes to your table. Kuroo gives you a lopsided grin and asked, “Did you wait long?”

“Oh yeah, like two hours.”

His smile deflated and so did his shoulders, but you laughed, “I’m kidding, I got here like 10 minutes ago.”

“Geez, [F/N]-chan, don’t do this to me!” he whined. There was a hint of exasperation as he lowered his head to you. You ruffled his hair slightly before gently fixing it for him. He gives you a small smile and asked, “So ready for today?”

“What’s the plan?” you teased as you passed him his cup of coffee. He thanked you and then softly mumbled, “Well, you said you didn’t want to be out in the cold so...”

“So…?” you parroted and he smiled, “Just follow me.”

“What the heck?” you laughed. But you took your coffee with you as he pulls you up with him. You have no idea what he has in store, but man it better be worth it coming out when it was this cold out.

***

Though you suppose you could never expect anything less than amazing from Kuroo. When he had told you on the drive there that you were going to spend majority of tonight at his apartment, you weren’t expecting him to have decked out his place.

It was Kuroo after all, he was rather lazy when it came to things like these. Usually it was you who decorated it for him. But man did he go all out. The Christmas tree was a small little thing that fit on his coffee table, but it was neatly adorned with cat-related ornaments. You smiled brightly as you slowly saw each decoration.

He smiled and chuckled, “Take your time looking, I’m going to go change out of my work clothes.”

“Okay,” you chimed as you went around the room following the shiny red and green garland that wrapped around the TV stand neatly. But half way through admiring Kuroo’s craftwork, you noticed a polaroid hanging neatly from the garland.

It was your first date with him, and although he had vehemently refused to take that picture because he didn’t look good; the silly smile when you kissed his cheek was worth the surprise picture. You gently picked it up, but the feeling of a sticky note on the back makes you peel it off and you smiled.

_I was going to do 12 days of Christmas, but we both got so busy_  
_So here’s the 12 hours before Christmas. (: - Kuroo_

“Tetsu, you silly cat, we only have two hours before Christmas,” you laughed as you slowly traversed the room. Each corner you turned, each snowflake you overturned, you couldn’t help but laugh at the fond memories. You laughed and Kuroo shouted, “DON’T COME IN YET!”

“I won’t,” you laughed as you counted the polaroid shots. There were 11 in your hand, and the last one was still missing. You hear him clearing his throat and you glanced over and Kuroo’s head is peeking out and you beckoned him over with your hand. He steps out, and you gasp at the black suit he wore and from behind his back he brings out a matching dress.

“Tetsu, no.”

“You mean, Tetsu, yes,” he grinned. He gives you an elegant bow resembling a butler and teased, “If you would wear this, my lady.”

“With pleasure,” you giggled as you took the dress from him. You were surprised at how well it fit you, and how snug and comfortable it was. Kuroo knows you aren’t too fond of wearing dresses, or dressing up in general, but when you enter his bedroom you can’t help but smile at the necklace he has prepared for you.

_A necklace to add to your radiance,_  
_But honestly even without all the dazzling accessories…_  
_You already made my life super bright. - Kuroo_

“Tetsu, this is kind of embarrassing,” you muttered as you walked towards him. He chuckled as he finished setting up the dinner table. When he turns around to see you, his throat grows dry and he nervously licks his chapped lips and mumbled, “Beautiful.”

“Huh?”

“You’re beautiful,” he admitted as he walked up to you. He offered you his hand and you slowly took it and laughed, “So what’s next?”

He gestures to the dinner table and you gasped. It was definitely too late for dinner, but instead of dinner, there was a small yule log cake decorated with Santa and his reindeer helpers. He gives you a nervous smile and you asked, “Did you-”

“I did my best! I had Tsukki help me, or rather, his wife.. Helped, but I tried!”

“You- Tetsu,” you cooed and wrapped your arms around his neck. He laughed and then gently kissed your nose and mumbled, “That’s not it though.”

“There’s more?”

Kuroo nodded and slowly got down on one knee and you mumbled, “Oh my god.”

He nervously licked his lip and cleared his throat, “We’ve been together for several years now. We’ve gone through suffering in high school, struggling through college, and then stabilizing ourselves with a job. I know I’m pretty foolish sometimes, and at times I’m also a huge nerd, but you’ve loved every single part of me and accepted everything about me regardless of how deep in I am in my research or in volleyball. You’ve supported me and loved me and-”

Kuroo’s voice choked up and you can feel the stinging behind your eyes and the hitch in your breath as you tried to come to terms to what’s happening. He smiled, it was a goofy loving smile and he continued, “And I can’t imagine a life without you. Would you give me the honor of being your wi-”

“Wait.”

“Gods.”

Kuroo looked down, and you can see his ears turn red, but you couldn’t stop laughing even as you approached him. You gently knelt down beside him and gently took his hand in yours and you teased, “I’ll gladly wear the pants.”

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Of course you would.” He gently laced his fingers with yours and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours, “Will you give me the honor to be your husband, [F/N]?”

“Of course, Tetsurou,” you leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. Just as you did, you heard the sound of a camera go off and you pulled away slightly confused. He laughed at your confusion and carefully helps you up. His arm wrapped around your waist and lead you over to the TV stand and he leans down to pull up a polaroid camera and you laughed, “Oh geez.”

“And here’s the 12th picture, a mark of our new beginning together,” he smiled as he checked the time. “Merry Christmas, my love, and here’s to many more.”


End file.
